


A Special Christmas

by n1ghtw0lf



Series: Always you and I [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Children, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Han Jisung | Han, Werewolf, Werewolf Mates, hanlee - Freeform, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1ghtw0lf/pseuds/n1ghtw0lf
Summary: Christmas Special Chapter for "It was you from the beginning"
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Always you and I [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515512
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A Special Christmas

“Guys, it’s time to go to bed”, stated the ravenette as his six years old kids complained loudly, “If you don’t go to sleep Santa won’t come”

The three siblings started whining louder as the man sighed.

His husband laughed lightly as he watched the scene comfortably from the couch. He wanted to see if the older was gonna be able to get their three kids to bed without his help.

“But you and mommy are gonna stay awake and see Santa!”, complained Minjae, “Why can’t we?”

His two siblings nodded their heads in agreement as the girl added, “It’s not fair that you can see Santa and we can’t!”

“Jae and Jia are right papa! We wanna see him too!”, exclaimed their other son.

Jisung stifled a laugh as he looked at his husband's panicked face, he was surely enjoying seeing his kids make things difficult for the ravenette. He sipped his cup of hot chocolate as he waited for Minho’s answer.

The older sighed as he crouched down to the kids’ eye level, “Mommy and I never met Santa. We go to sleep a bit later then you do, but Santa won’t come until we’re all asleep”

“So if Sooyun wakes up he won’t come?”, asked Jia with tears already threatening to spill.

Minho was quick to shake his head as he smiled at his children, “No, he’ll still come”

“But she’ll be able to see him”, stated Taehyun as he tilted his head in confusion.

“She won’t”, affirmed their father, “She’ll be in our bedroom and Santa won’t come there”

The three siblings didn’t seem satisfied with Minho’s answers as they kept questioning him. The ravenette tried to answer all of their questions, hoping they would soon be done with them and finally go to sleep.

The noisette-haired man chuckled before clearing his throat to catch his family’s attention. Once he saw his children and husband looking at him, he just asked a simple question, “Are you being good kids right now?”

His children thought about it for a bit before stating at one voice, “We’re going to bed!”

“Good”, hummed the man as he tried to ignore his husband’s surprised expression, “Before you go, why don’t you prepare some cookies and a glass of milk for Santa?”

The three children nodded eagerly as they ran into the kitchen, Minho following them as he helped them pouring the milk in a glass.

A few seconds after a plate full of cookies and a glass of milk were standing on the tea table as the kids were running upstairs. Jisung chuckled as he put down his mug and followed them to give them a goodnight kiss.

After a few minutes, Jisung and Minho were again downstairs, their ten months old daughter sleeping peacefully near the couch in her crib as they cuddled on the couch.

“I can’t believe you just told them one sentence and actually got them to go to sleep”, sighed the ravenette as he shook his head.

The younger chuckled as he pecked his husband’s lips, “You just have to know how to get them. And Santa give gifts only to the good kids, doesn’t he?”

“True”, laughed lightly Minho as he attached their lips in a soft kiss, “It was a good idea to come to your parents’ holiday home”

Jisung hummed as he snuggled more against his mate, “It really was, here it’s so peaceful... And warm and cozy”, he stated smiling, “We used to come here in winter a lot when we were kids”

“Yeah, we did. Winter vacation here and summer holidays at my parents’ summer home”, recalled Minho as he smiled nostalgically, “We should make it a tradition for our pups as it was for us”

The noisette-haired man nodded as he picked up his mug, “If we will be able too why not?”

The older chuckled, nodding his head, “Can I have some cocoa too?”

“Mmhhh, maybe after you get all the gifts from the trunk”, teased him Jisung before taking a sip of his drink.

Minho groaned as he threw his head back, “A little sip before I go out in the cold, snowy night?”

His husband chuckled as he nodded his head and handed him the mug, “A small burst of energy for the elf”

“So I’m the elf?”, asked smirking the ravenette as he raised his eyebrow.

Jisung shrugged his shoulders, “Elf, Santa Clause, a reindeer... You can choose whoever you want”

The older chuckled before drinking the hot chocolate, “This is so good”, he mumbled before handing the mug back to his mate and pecking his lips, “I’m gonna get the presents, are they all in the trunk?”

“Nope, some are in our room as well”, hummed the noisette-haired man, “But start with the car”

Minho nodded as he got up from the couch and walked to the front door, “I’m going outside then”

“Alright”, stated the younger as he took a cookie from the plate in front of him, “I’m gonna eat some of these cookies while you workout”

The ravenette chuckled as he lightly shook his head. He put on his coat and took the car keys before going outside and making his way to the car.

He did a few trips to get all the boxes inside the house and when he was finished he put his coat back on the hanger. He quickly pecked Jisung’s lips, warning him that he was gonna get the last presents that were in their room.

After his husband had gone upstairs, the younger had gotten up from the couch and started positioning the Christmas gifts under the decorated tree. He was halfway through when Minho got back with some of the gifts.

“There are still a few upstairs, I’ll be back in a few”, declared the ravenette before making his way back upstairs.

Jisung just nodded his head as he kept arranging the gifts under the Christmas tree, humming some Christmas Carols quietly.

He chuckled when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and hummed in content when his husband left a light kiss on his mark, “Did you get everything downstairs?”

“I did”, hummed the ravenette as he left another peck on the younger neck, “Do you need a hand?”

Jisung shook his head, “No, I’m almost finished. Just need to place the one you just brought down”

“Alright”, stated the older as he let go of his husband and went to look at their daughter before sitting on the couch.

It took the noisette-haired man a few more minutes to finish arranging the gifts before going to sit next to his mate and cuddling against him.

“Ji, you forgot a gift”, affirmed Minho as he pointed at a little box that was on the tea table.

The younger shook his head as he declared, “I didn’t forget about it, I placed it there for a reason”

“And that reason is?”, asked curiously the ravenette.

Jisung chuckled as he reached out and took it, giving it to his husband, “Why don’t you open it?”

Minho looked at the little box before staring at his mate confused, “Shouldn’t I wait and open it tomorrow morning?”

The younger shook his head smiling, “I wanted to give you this tonight, now open it”

“As you wish love”, hummed chuckling the ravenette as he left a peck on his mate’s forehead.

Jisung laughed lightly before nervously observing his husband as he opened the gift he had wrapped for him.

The ravenette could feel the younger nervousness through their link and he couldn’t understand why he seemed so anxious about it. He swiftly ripped the wrapping paper and slowly opened the little rectangular box. He gasped in surprise as he saw what was inside the box, he surely wasn’t expecting that. He took out the little thing that was inside and observed it carefully before looking up at his husband, who just nodded his head as his eyes had already gotten watery.

Minho quickly put down the present before engulfing the younger in a warm and fuzzy hug, chuckling lightly as he couldn’t contain his happiness, “This is the best Christmas’ present ever”, he stated before attaching their lips in a slow and soft kiss, “When did you find out?”

“Three days ago”, admitted Jisung, “I thought about telling you as soon as I found out, but then I thought it would be a great Christmas’ surprise”

The ravenette chuckled as he pecked the younger lips, “It sure is. Does anyone else know?”

“Nope, just you and I”, hummed the noisette-haired man smiling widely, “We can tell everyone else when we get back home”

Minho nodded his head before starting to pepper-kiss his face earning a few happy giggles from his husband. Lastly, he kissed him on the lips before stating, “But next time tell me as soon as you find out”

“Alright”, chuckled the younger as he smiled widely at his mate, “We’ll have to start thinking about names”

The ravenette laughed lightly as he shook his head, “Isn’t it a bit too soon?”

“Eight months will pass in an instant, better be prepared”, affirmed Jisung as he snuggled his nose against his mate’s neck and left a light kiss there, “Wanna go to bed?”

Minho chuckled as he shook his head, “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight, but we can go upstairs and we can cuddle comfortably under the bedsheets”

“Sounds like a plan”, hummed in agreement the noisette-haired man before starting to get up and picking up the box and the wrapping paper.

The older got up from the couch too and picked up their daughter before they both made their way upstairs.

Once in their bedroom, Minho laid their daughter on her crib before pecking her forehead. Jisung doing it as well before tucking her in as he smiled widely at her.

The noisette-haired man made his way under the bedsheet before snuggling closer to his mate, “Do you think we’ll have a boy or another girl?”

“Who knows”, chuckled Minho as he kissed his forehead, “As long as they’ll be healthy, I don’t care about the gender”

Jisung nodded as he closed his eyes, “That’s all that matters”, he hummed before yawning lightly, “I feel so sleeeeeeepy”

The ravenette laughed lightly as he felt the younger snuggling even closer, “Sleep then”, he stated before whispering, “Good night and Merry Christmas, love”

“Merry Christmas”, mumbled lightly Jisung against Minho’s neck, leaving a light kiss on his mark before surrendering himself to sleep.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

“Mommy! Papa!”

The married couple started waking up as they heard their sons and daughter screaming right next to their ears, making them groaning loudly.

“What is it?”, asked groggily the noisette-haired man as he snuggled closer to his mate hiding his face against his neck.

“It’s Christmas!”, yelled Taehyun as he shook his father’s arm.

Minho hummed as he stated, “We know, just give us a minute and we’ll go downstairs”

“Hurry up”, whined out loud the girl as her brothers soon joined her.

The younger sighed once he also heard their little girl starting to cry out loud, probably woken up by her siblings' screams.

Jisung slowly got up before walking to the crib and picking up Sooyun. He rocked her a bit until she calmed down before giving her a light kiss on her forehead, earning a light giggle from the little girl.

He then looked back to his husband, who still hadn’t woke up, and couldn’t help but let out a little laugh as he watched his kids throwing themselves onto him. He heard Minho groaning before he mumbled, “Fine, fine! I’m gonna get up!”

“Go downstairs”, stated Jisung once he saw Minho sitting up, “We’ll be there in a few seconds. Don’t open the gifts until we are there”

The three siblings nodded eagerly as they run out of the room and down the stairs, loud gasps were heard once they reached the living room, making their parents laugh lightly.

“I hope they’ll calm down a little once they grow up”, admitted the ravenette as he stood up.

Jisung shook his head, “I hope they won’t, it’s nice to see them so energetic and full of life”

“It is, but sometimes it’s a tad too much”, chuckled Minho as he pecked the younger lips, “Good morning Ji”

“Morning”, hummed the noisette-haired man, “We probably should go downstairs”

The older nodded as he gave him another peck. He then left a kiss on their daughter’s forehead making her bubbling happily, before they all got downstairs.

Their children were almost jumping on their spot as they waited for them to get downstairs, way too excited to start opening their gifts and see what they received.

The married couple chuckled as Minho went near the Christmas tree and handed the three excited kids their gifts. Once he was done, he took the ones that were for Sooyun and carried them to the couch, where Jisung had sat down with their daughter on his lap. He left them on the couch before taking two other gifts that were under the tree, one for him and the other for his husband.

He then sat on the couch beside the younger as they looked at their children ripping the wrapping paper and getting excited when they saw their gifts.

Minho chuckled before taking one of the gifts for Sooyun and placing it on Jisung’s legs.

“Oh my”, gasped surprised Jisung as he looked at their little girl who mirrored her father’s expression, “What do we have here Sooyun?”, the baby let out some happy noises as she tried to rip the wrapping paper. The noisette-haired man chuckled as he helped out his daughter.

Once they succeeded to open the gift, Sooyun emitted a few more excited and happy noises as she hugged tightly her new bunny plush. The two men smiled widely as they continued helping her out until all the gifts were opened.

As soon as their children had all finished unwrapping their presents and started playing with them on the carpet, Minho handed his gift to Jisung, “I hope you’ll like it”

“I’m sure I will, thank you”, hummed the younger as he pecked his husband’s lips. He unwrapped it quickly and gasped once he saw what was inside it. He took out the four thin silver bangles, which were kept together by a little gold heart. On each bracelet, there was engraved a name, their children’s names. Jisung put them on before hugging his husband tightly and thanking him once again for the gifts.

“Not so soon”, chuckled the ravenette, “There is still something else inside the box”

The noisette-haired man raised a brow as he pulled back and looked back inside it. That’s when he noticed a red piece of clothing inside of it and it didn’t take him too long to realize what it was. His face quickly got of the same color as the gift as he lightly smacked his husband’s arm, “Minho!”

The older chuckled as he leaned near his ear and whispered, “Can’t wait to see you wearing them on New Year’s Eve”

“Oh my gosh!”, whispered-yelled the noisette-haired man as he hid his head between his hands in embarrassment before shaking his head, “Why are you like this?”

Minho chuckled as he kissed his head, “You still love me though”

Jisung sighed as he nodded, “Sadly I do and I have a gift for you”, stated the younger as he picked the gift that was behind his husband and handed it to him.

“Thanks love”, hummed the ravenette as he kissed him lightly before unwrapping the present. He smiled widely as he saw a scrapbook with a title written in nice calligraphy that said ‘Lee Minho and Jisung’s story’. Once he opened it he couldn’t help but chuckle as he saw old photos of him and Jisung’s when they were still little babies. He kept turning the pages, seeing the story of the two of them as they grew up, with little notes written by the younger and stickers adorning the album. The last photo on the scrapbook had been taken the day they had gotten there, below it there was a post-it note saying ‘Let’s continue to update this book together, with love Ji’.

“We will”, declared Minho as he pulled the younger into a tight hug before attaching their lips in a soft and loving kiss, “Merry Christmas Ji”

“Merry Christmas Min”, hummed Jisung smiling widely at his husband.


End file.
